


In Time

by Ihateallergies



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry has always believed in Leonard, Cisco is powerful and everyone knows it, F/M, Fix-It, M/M, You're a hero to me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihateallergies/pseuds/Ihateallergies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Leonard Snart is dead, why does Cisco get a visions of him. Can the Legends help retrieve Leonard Snart? Will Cisco even cooperate after everything the man has done?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write this for a while now, but for a while, this story didn't want to be written, if that makes any sense. I had the ideas, but the words refused to flow until now. Finally.

Cisco jolted awake, not sure of what woke him. He glanced at the digital clock on his nightstand. It was late, the wrong side of 3 AM, and for second, he thought he might’ve vibed himself into conciousness. And then someone knocked on his door.

“Coming, coming,” He called tiredly as he flipped on the lamp, squinting against the light. They’d only just sent Harry, Real Jay and Jesse back to Earth-2 a few hours ago, and creating portals always exhausted him. He didn’t bother to look through the peephole, he just pulled the door open as he pushed his long hair out of his face.

Lisa Snart, Golden Glider stumbled in, like she’d been leaning on the door when he opened it. By the length of time it took her to regain her balance it was obvious she had been drinking. She’d been crying too, if her bloodshot eyes and smeared eyeliner was anything to go by.

She kissed him, sloppily and too her and, for half a second, Cisco returned it before pulling away. Even in this state, even after not seeing her in person for months, it was always nice to kiss Lisa. “Hello to you, too,” he mumbled.

He pulled her all the way in and shut the door behind her, before sitting them both down on the couch. “Lisa,” he began, but it came out muffled as she pushed him back and pressed her lips against his again. “Lisa, stop,” he said pushing her away reluctantly. He hoped she wouldn’t take this the wrong way. Her eyes were extra shiny, and a single drop slid down her cheek. “Lisa, what’s going on?” This was the first time he’d ever seen her cry before. She didn’t even shed a tear at her father’s funeral.

“I…” she breathed deeply through her nose. “It’s Lenny, he’s dead.” She pulled out the cold gun, which had few minor upgrades since he’d last seen it, and sat it on his coffee table. “Mick told me a few hours ago. Said I might want to have that.”

“Oh, Lisa,” He said pulling her into a hug. “I’m so sorry.” He petted her hair as she broke down and sobbed into his shoulder. He may have had no love lost for the man, but he was still Lisa’s brother.

“He said Lenny saved the universe. That he died a hero.” She choked out.

Cisco didn’t know what to say to that, so he just let her sit there and lean into him until she quieted down. She hiccupped softly for a few minutes before those turned into snores. He smiled softly, staying with her until she was deeply asleep.

* * *

 

Lisa woke up to the sound of sizzling bacon. She could hear Cisco singing Formation to himself as he scrambled eggs. She smiled softly at him as she stretched underneath the blanket he must have draped over her last night.

She glanced at the table and there was a glass of water and two white pills and-

Her stomach dropped. Suddenly she remembered why she was here. Lenny was dead. He was gone and-

She ran to the bathroom and puked up bile. Lenny was all she had and he was gone. Mick had disappeared again shortly after delivering the news. The only person she could think of going to had been Cisco, after she’d drunk about half of a sleazy dive bar.

She rinsed her mouth out with water from the sink and tied her hair back with many elastic bands Cisco kept littered across his bathroom. She knew he wouldn't mind

When she came back to the living room, Cisco had two plates in his hand, and a sympathetic look on his face. She ignored that look and set down heavily on the couch, on the end away from the cold gun.

“Morning sunshine,” he said brightly as he sat her plate in front of her. Cisco sat down next her and brushed away the cold gun so he could sit his own plate down.

Except instead of doing that, he froze hand still touching the cold gun, eyes open wide and mouth slack. He was like this for a solid six seconds, before he snatched his hand away, his breath coming out in heavy pants like he’d just exerted some energy.

Lisa frowned at him. “What was that? Are you okay?” He’d obviously just had some kind of episode.

Cisco had always been easy to read, so she watched as he waged some inner battle, chewing on his bottom lip thoughtfully. It was frankly kind of adorable.

“Okay, listen. I never told you this, but you know the particle accelerator explosion? The thing that gave everyone their powers?” She nodded, she worked with Shawna Baez on more than one occasion. “Well, it affected me too.”

“You… You’re a metahuman?” He nodded nervously, looking anywhere but at her. “Okay.”

He squinted at her. “’Okay?’ That’s it?”

“I know who you are Cisco, no matter how man adjectives you add,” she said, kissing his cheek. “I will ask what that has do with you spacing out, though.”

He shook his head, clearing it. “Right that. That’s my powers. Part of them at least. I get visions. When I touched the cold gun, I got a vision of Snart. He’s alive.”


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The hardest part about writing a Legends fic is remembering to give everyone something to say. I forgot Ray was there until I got halfway into writing this chapter. At this point, I think the writers wrote the Hawks off just to give me a break

“We’re not gonna listen to that kid, are we?”

Rip shook his head. “Obviously not Mr. Rory,” he answered as he led his team back on the ship.

“I dunno, Rip, maybe we should hear him out,” Sara chimed in.

“It’s too dangerous to know too much about the future of your personal timeline,” he answered as he strapped himself into the pilot’s chair. “We’re better off going along like he’d never interrupted us in the first place.”

“Incoming call from May 2016, Captain,” Gideon said.

Rip furrowed his eyebrows. Any person who could contact him, had been destroyed. The Time Masters were gone. It should have been impossible for someone to call him, let alone someone from this time period. “How?”

“I accept all commands from my creator.”

Martin looked up, interested. “And who is your creator?”

It wasn’t Gideon who answered him, but it was a familiar voice all the same. “Professor Stein? It’s me, the Barry.” A blue hologram of Barry Allen’s head appeared where Gideon would normally be.

“Barry?” Ray said. “You created Gideon?”

Barry nodded his head. “I will, apparently.”

“Astounding.” Martin felt affectionate annoyance radiate from Jax.

“How did you get technology you didn’t create yet?” Rip asked, he was still a time master after all, and leaving advanced technology in primitive hands was one way to damage the timeline.

Barry’s face darkened. “A parting gift from the Reverse Flash.”

“I see.” Their rivalry was well known throughout history. Still, Rip would have to confiscate whatever copy of the AI that was left behind. If Mr. Allen wanted Gideon, he’d have to create her himself.

“Do you two always ask the wrong questions?” Mick asked gruffly.

“What was that?” Martin asked.

“You both keep avoiding the most important question,” Sara answered this time, with a roll of her eyes.

“Why are you calling?” Jax asked.

“It’s Leonard Snart. He’s alive. He’s stuck somewhere, but alive.”

“That’s impossible,” Ray said.

Barry shook his head, but didn’t elaborate. “How did he die?”

“He died a hero,” Mick answered gruffly. “He sacrificed him himself to destroy a device the Time Masters were using to manipulate the time.”

Barry smiled, and if the team didn’t know better, they would say it was with pride. “Is it possible that when the device exploded he was sucked inside the time stream.”

The team looked to Rip for an answer, he was still the foremost authority on time, even with the centuries Mick spent with the Time Masters. “It is indeed possible. But the chance is slim. Less than one in a million.”

“Cisco sees him.”

“Cisco?” Sara said. “Cisco Ramon?” He’d been a good friend of Laurel’s, the she commissioned to make the White Canary suit.

“Yeah, him.”

“What do you mean, ‘Cisco sees him?’” Ray asked. The only person who wasn’t confused by that sentence was Martin. He purposefully ignored the glances Jax sent his way, when he obviously didn’t exude the confusion Jax expected from their psychic link.

“Cisco is a metahuman. He gets visions, and right now every time he touches the Cold Gun, He sees Snart. He even talked to him once.”

“How’d he get the Cold Gun?” Mick asked.

At the same time, Sara asked, “What did he say?”

“Lisa, stopped by at Cisco last night,” he answered, ignoring the way Mick growled. “And he said something along the lines of, ‘Cisco Ramon? I really am in hell.’”

Mick laughed at that. “It really is Len.”

“It may, in fact, be Mr. Snart, but that means nothing if we can’t get to him.”

“Cisco can,” Barry said. “He can see through and open portals to other dimensions.”

“Incredible,” Martin said, and he only felt agreement from his connection to Jax this time.

“Well what are you waiting for? Get him out of there,” Sara instructed sharply. No one blamed her though, they knew she was still reeling from the loss of her sister, and quietly, they all agreed.

“Well the process is complicated, and we’ve never worked with time this way. We can get him out but we need your help to access the time stream.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Len snarks even when he thinks he's dead.


End file.
